What if Bree and Diego Lived?
by thegirlwithkolidoscopeeyes
Summary: What if Bree and Diego lived? What if they got away? What would they do? How would they hide. Well this is only the begining to Bree's new life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A Lovely Near Death Experience

I sat there on the ground my eyes closed. I knew Jane was going to kill me. I was hoping she'd go ahead and do it. My life had no meaning Riley had lied, everyone was dead, and Diego was dead, most importantly. If I could I would've gone with him to show Riley what we had discovered in our underwater cave. I sat there waiting in anticipation "Take care of that Flex." I heard Jane's cold voice say to the body builder that came with her. I heard him crack his knuckles and I held my breath. Then all of the sudden WOOSH! I couldn't feel the ground under me.

"So I came up with the most awesomest handshake ever!" a voice said to me. I knew that voice and it was music to my ears, Diego.

"Diego." I said opening my eyes

"The one and only!" he said smiling down at me. I smiled back looking at his face it was still perfect not a scratch on him. We ran a couple of miles before we were at least 1,000 miles away and then I realized my mind was playing tricks on me. I was already dead! And this is some stupid mental thing. I started to laugh. He stopped running "What's so funny?" he asked chuckling. I snorted "I'm already dead and this isn't happening!" I said laughing uncontrollably "What the hell are you talking about?" he said confused.

"This isn't real." I said

"If this wasn't real could I do this?" he said grabbing my waist and he kissed me. We stood there for 30 seconds. "Now do you believe it's real." he asked softly sitting down holding me in his arms. I nodded. From that point I realized my exact emotion wasn't choosen. I knew my life now had more meaning then ever.

****Chater 2 tomorrow! I'll try to post! REVIEW REVIEW! luvz ya! - the author:) 3**


	2. Chapter 2 The Only Exception

Chapter two

The Only Exception

We sat there holding hands underneath a willow tree until it hit me. "Why'd you leave me?" I stood up demanding I know an answer. "Bree I didn't want to leave you," he took in a deep breath, "You think I didn't stop think about you the whole freaking time I was away from you?" I sighed, "You know that Riley lied?" I asked quietly. He nodded and chuckled "Yeah, I figured that when I saw the burning piles of ash" I have to admit I laughed at that. "And I saw what her looked like" I said raising my eyebrows he leaned forward in anticipation "Really? How?" Leaning forward dramatically I said, "Well she had flaming red hair," I paused dramatically; hey I could have SOME fun with this couldn't I? "And her eyes were cold even though they were red. She used Riley." His eyes got big "No way. How?" I smiled "She used him, pretended she loved him, so that's why we are what we are." I sat down in a huff. I laid my head on his shoulder he looked at me kissed my forehead and said "Why were you on the ground?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I saved you. You were on the ground."

I sucked in a breath.

"Okay this man, Carlisle, found me hiding in bushes and he told me 'If you surrender you'll be ok' so I surrendered. But then, as he took me towards the rest of them my throat started to burn like as if it was on fire. One of the vampires of his coven had a girl." I paused "She was human and smelled so incredibly good, and this one guy, Jasper, told me to control myself and that if I didn't they'd kill me. But then this lady, Esme, said not to kill me in cold blood because I was a child and that they could take me in. But then they came. Remember the night we followed Riley? Well the same hooded people came except it was only two of them and this girl, Jane," I shuttered at her name, "made me tell what happened."

"I told her, everything. Carlisle fended for me said they would train me and keep me. Jane said they didn't make exceptions and then you came and here I am"

He looked at me "What happened to Freaky Fred?" I looked at him "He said he'd wait for us and he got away." Diego raised his eyebrows "Wow so he did have skills." He said making the 's' into a 'z' sound. "Diego we have to go back to them I have to thank them." I said quietly. He looked at me "Are you out of your damn mind?" he gave me this crazy look. "Bree the guys in the hoods could still be looking for you? Or me for that matter?"

I lowered my head "But they saved me." he put his hand under my chin and lifted it up to where he could see my face. "Bree I know they did," he said softly, "But Bree we are going to have to stay away for awhile. But look on the bright side." he shrugged. "What bright side?"I said skeptically. He chuckled "I'm with the most wonderful, beautiful, girl in the WHOLE Universe." he said twirling me around and pulling me back towards him. I laughed smiling like an idout. We leaned forward, kissing under the tree some sun reared it's head and BAM! Instant disco ball he pulled away "Beautiful" he murmured looking at me . His eyes softened and we stood there in each others arms. Knowing this wasn't going to be easy but we were going to try to make our new life work.

*****Hope you like'd it and chapter 3 is coming soon I SWEAR! REVIEW REVIEW! Tell your friend's, friend's of friend's, and even hobo's (ok maybe not hobo's)**

**hope you loved this chapter! - the author 3**


End file.
